Leona
}} Abilities seconds each time she damages them with an ability. Allied champions consume Sunlight on enemies they damage, dealing bonus magic damage. |targeting='Sunlight' is an on-spell effect that applies a debuff. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the application of the debuff, but will not block the detonation of a mark. |additional= * The damage dealt by Sunlight's mark is credited to the allied champion, not Leona. As such, the magic damage will benefit from their magic penetration and will apply any spell effects they have, including spell vamp. * Sunlight does not stack. Further applications of the debuff only refresh the timer. * Sunlight has a hidden passive which causes champions wearing sunglasses to take 1 less damage from Sunlight, such as . This extends to champion skins as well, even if their default skin does not normally wear sunglasses, such as . }} Leona's next basic attack gains range, deals bonus magic damage to her target and them for seconds. |description2= Shield of Daybreak resets Leona's autoattack timer and accelerates her next basic attack. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range=155 |targeting='Shield of Daybreak' is an on-hit effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= * The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes do not interact with Shield of Daybreak's bonus damage. ** Shield of Daybreak's bonus damage will affect structures. ** Shield of Daybreak's bonus damage and stun will surpass , , and blind. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Despite being an on-hit effect, Shield of Daybreak's damage will trigger spell effects as a single-target spell, including spell vamp, slow and will cause bonus damage to trigger twice with one autoattack. |video=Leona QVideo }} Leona charges herself with sunlight, gaining and for 3 seconds. She then erupts at the end of the duration, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and keeping Eclipse's bonuses for an additional 3 seconds if she damages at least one target. |leveling = |cooldown = 14 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 275 |targeting='Eclipse' is a self-buff, point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability, but will still count towards extending the duration of the buff. |additional= * Eclipse has no cast time and does not interrupt Leona's previous orders. * Eclipse's armor and magic resistance bonuses do not factor in themselves. |video=Leona WVideo }} Leona projects a solar image of her sword, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through, dashing to the last enemy champion struck and them as she travels. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |speed = 2000 |targeting='Zenith Blade' is a pass-through skill shot dash. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage portion but not Leona's dash if they are the last target hit. |additional= * Champion clones such as will be damaged by Zenith Blade but will not trigger the dash. * Leona will automatically attempt to attack the target she dashes to. |video=Leona EVideo }} Leona calls down a beam of solar energy to the target location after a -second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits and them by 80% for seconds. Enemies in the center of the flare are instead for the same duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | | }} |targeting='Solar Flare' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * For the duration, the beam also grants vision in a radius of 350. |video=Leona RVideo }} Map-Specific Differences ;Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. References cs:Leona de:Leona es:Leona fr:Leona pl:Leona pt-br:Leona ru:Леона zh:蕾欧娜 Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Tank champion Category:Support champion Category:Stun champion Category:Slow champion Category:Dash champion Category:Melee champion Category:Snare champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion Category:Root champion